The Night Belongs To Vampires
by Gemini's Revenge
Summary: They are the beings that hide in the shadows. The moon is their sun. Two groups, same species, different breed, meet one day. Will they become enemies, or allies? Beautiful creatures are often mysterious. It is no different from the foreign ones. They are different than those they have e rulers and their followers believe this philosophy, that the night belongs to vampires.
1. Chapter 1

"Sample"- speaking

'Sample'-thoughts

 **"** **Sample"** \- foreign language (Japanese)

"Yuki, were going to be late for class," Kaname said to is sleeping sister/Fiance. "Ok Kaname, I will be out in a second," she called from the door. The door opened and out stepped the female Kuran. She had grown a bit and was about as tall as Rima. She had a red tank top with a white sweater jacket over it. She had light blue jeans with red flats. Her dark brown hair was cascading down her back with the red hues popping out with every turn. The hair decoration was a red rose. "You look beautiful Yuki," he said with a soft smile, causing Yuki to blush. He had on a navy blue long sleeve button up shirt. His pants and belt were black and the belt buckle was silver.

"Thank you Kaname," she replied. Yuki put on her long white trench jacket and handed Kaname his black one, which he put on quickly. Then they walked out of the hallway, down the stairs and out the doors of the mansion.

Black and white wolves wandered the gardens and butterflies danced about through the air. This was natural because they were the purebloods familiars. Yuki had the white wolves and the butterflies. Kaname had bats and black wolves though the bats were in a tree somewhere.

The nobles were waiting by the big driveway. They were all in their usual casual attire. "Good morning Lord Kaname, Lady Yuki." Hanabusa said with a bow. Yuki sighed. She had tried to get Hanabusa to stop calling her Lady Yuki but he refused in Kaname's presence. "Good morning everyone," Yuki said. She showed warmth and kindness to her friends, but she was cold and stoic to the world. Kaname said that this would prevent show of weakness and will help her decide if she can trust a person or not. Everyone smiled back to her, because they just could not be cold to Yuki. Yuki spotted Kaname's limo in the circle driveway. It was long and midnight black. The front looked like one to an Audi R8. A level C vampire opened the door to the limo and the vampires stepped in. There was a mini bar that was on one side filled with glasses, water, blood tablets and animal blood. There were also long black couches. One across from the bar and one that was from the door that wrapped around the front of the sitting area to the other couch. In the very back was a small couch that resembled a love seat. The Limo was built for luxury.

Akatsuki sat next to Ruka, Senri with Rima, and Takuma with Hanabusa. The Kurans sat with each other in the back couch. "Lord Kuran, we will be arriving Forks High school in 20 minutes," the driver informed Kaname as the car started moving.

During the ride, Hanabusa was talking about hair styles and products. Akatsuki and Ruka were talking about how annoying Hanabusa can be and Rima was feeding Senri pocky. Kaname had a glass in one hand that had the artificial blood from the Tablets. He held Yuki against him with the other hand. "Lord Kuran, we have arrived," the driver said as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Come on Edward," Bella said as she pulled her husband out of the car. "I'm coming," he replied.

"I don't see why we have to go back to high school," Emmet complained. "Carlisle said that we have to have something to do, not scaring animals and messing with the wolves," Alice said directing that towards Emmet and Jasper snickered at their hobby. "Hey, look at that limo," Rosalie pointed out. A black limo was pulling into the parking lot of the school. It parked in the carpool line and let out its passengers. Girls and boys were starting to gather to see who owns the limo. The Cullens quickly joined the crowed. The door opened and they saw two blond boys get out, one with emerald green eyes and one with ocean blue eyes. A tall boy with orange flame colored hair and a girl with pale blonde hair stepped out after them. The boy also had flame colored eyes and the girl had pale eyes. Next, a girl with orange hair in pigtails and had pale blue eyes with a boy that had blood red hair and blue eyes. Last was the most beautiful pair. A tall boy with dark brown hair that had red hues in it and wine colored eyes came out. He was slim but muscular. He reached back into the limo and grabbed a smaller hand that belonged to a girl. She was beautiful. Her long brown hair tumbled down her back and stopped below her rear. Her eyes were a wine color as well and her teeth were really white. The limo pulled away and the group went into the school building.

Bella looked over her shoulder at her family. They were all still shocked at the students' beauty. "Guys, we better get going or we are going to be late for homeroom." She said. That snapped them out of there trance and they all went to their first class.

The High ranking vampires reached the office to pick up the schedules for them. "So you must be the exchange students from….. Japan correct? Do you speak English?" she asked the last part slowly like they couldn't understand her.

'Is she really that dumb?' Yuki thought. It appears that the other night class students were think that too judging by the look on their faces. Yuki suddenly got a devious idea. She tugged on the sleeve of Kaname. He looked down at her with a look when she mouthed her plan. He smirked at his sisters thinking.

 **"** **Can you give my schedule to my brother?"** Yuki asked in Japanese. Hanabusa, Kaname and Akatsuki chucked at the woman's face as she tried to understand what she said. The rest had to hide each others laughter. **"Can she not understand me?"** She asked with an innocent look on her face. The rest of the nobles started conversing in Japanese while keeping an eye on the woman's face. They couldn't stop laughing.

 **"** **Yuki, I think we have tortured the woman enough,"** Kaname said while chuckling. She was frantically typing things into Google translate.

"I apologize, sometimes we forget that we are speaking our native language." Kaname explained.

"It's fine," the secretary replied. She dug into the desk drawer when she pulled out pink slips of paper. "As requested, you are all in the same classes," she said as she handed them out. "Thank you," Hanabusa said as they walked out of the office. She mumbled something that Yuki and Kaname barely caught. "They were even more beautiful than the Cullens."

As they left the office, their eyes glowed red as they walked down the hallway.

 **(A/N)**

 **Hello wonder readers, I hope you enjoy this story. I no that I have not updated in awhile, but I am now! So PLEASE review this story, I think it has potential. Chao**


	2. Chapter 2

ATTENTION READERS!

I would like to apologize for not updating my stories. I am in one of those moments in life where its rough so, yeah. Also, I have idea's for other stories that I hope to release in the future. One of them is an Inuyasha and Naruto crossover. Thank you for all the reviews that you give me. They are my fuel to continue writing. I will be revising this story:

The Ravens love.

If you have any idea's, PLEASE let me know through a PM and I will consider it. Also, read my profile and It will tell you some stuff that you might need to know. Thank you!


End file.
